villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Ursula
Ursula is the Sea Witch of Atlantica, occasionally its monarch, and is a major fighter in all 3 wars against opposing factions. She is the main villain of the Disney film The Little Mermaid, and later appeared as a villain in the spin-off televison show. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Gaining and Losing the Trident After years of scheming, Ursula at last siezes the Trident of King Triton, granting its wielder supreme rulership over the world's oceans. Not long after recieving her prize, however, the covetous sorceress, Messina, ambushes Ursula. Using the Trident's power to grow to immense size, Ursula summons a storm to deal with her enemy, but the chaos pulls an old shipwreck from the ocean floor. Seeing the oppertunity, Messina transforms into a waterspout and sends the ship's jagged prow hurtling into Ursula's stomach, killing her. However, the Trident is lost after the battle, and Messina leaves empty-handed. A New Attempt at Power Finding the Trident and taking it for her own, Ursula's estranged sister Morgana restores her deceased relative to life. Not wanting Ursula to discover she has taken the Trident for herself, Morgana departs, leaving Ursula to take human form and venture onto dry land. Discovering Frollo's faction, Ursula makes plans to take the French judge's substantial power base for her own. Appearing before Frollo and introducing herself as "Vanessa", Ursula uses her magic to make Frollo fall madly in love with her. A noblewoman named Lady Tremaine discovers Ursula's plot. Before Tremaine can blow her cover, however, Ursula silences her by granting her a powerful magic wand and sponsoring her induction into Frollo's faction. Soon after, Ursula discovers Morgana has the Trident, and swears to make her sister pay for deceiving her. As his love for Vanessa grows, Frollo becomes more distracted and aimless, casting off his responsiblities as a leader. Governor Ratcliffe, in particular, becomes concerned about Frollo's changes, but can never prove anything is amiss about Vanessa. Eventually, Frollo announces his intentions to marry Vanessa, to his generals' great chagrin. Before the knot can be tied, however, Morgana arrives and reveals Ursula's trickery, releasing Frollo from her spell. In a rage about losing this chance at power, Ursula tackles her sister and begins to battle her. Supremacy at Last The battle between Ursula and Morgana lasts for several months, with both sisters proving evenly matched, even with Morgana's use of the Trident. After the fall of Paris to Ruber's forces, Messina returns to the sea to try once more to steal the Trident, finding the sisters engaged in an epic clash. Messina proves to be the distraction Ursula needs to gain the upper hand, snatching the Trident after Messina knocks it out of Morgana's hands. Freezing her sister in a block of ice, Ursula turns her attention to Messina, who destroys the sea witch's pet eels, Flotsam and Jetsam. Taking no chances, Ursula fries Messina with an energy bolt, at last destroying her rival. With all her enemies dead, Ursula declares herself queen of the oceans. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Ruling the Ocean Ursula's reign begins relatively peacefully, but not until the arrival of Merman, one of Skeletor's henchmen. After the amphibious creature blasts her with his own trident, Ursula grows extremely irritated. She fires enough energy projectiles at him to destroy her cavernous lair. Nonetheless, the defense is successful, and Merman is eliminated. The lair, however, is beyond repair, and Ursula relocates in Atlantica itself. So to keep her lair protected, Ursula allies herself with Marina Del Ray and the Evil Manta. Once Joe the Fish attempts an Atlantican insurrection, Ursula tasks Marina with eliminating him. The mermaid's penchant for insults actually wins the day, nipping the revolution in the bud. The Battle of Atlantica Ursula's rule comes to an abrupt end with the arrival of Skeletor in Atlantica. The sorcerer's warriors overwhelm the Atlantican defenses, forcing Ursula herself into the fray. She effortlessly knocks out most of Skeletor's lieutenants by triggering a rockslide, but then encounters Skeletor himself. Skeletor triggers a small earthquake, stunning Ursula briefly. The sea-witch counters, heaving a massive boulder at Skeletor. But Skeletor defends himself masterfully. In her rage, Ursula incapacitates Skeletor's best fighter, Evil Lyn. The sorcerer is momentarily unprepared as Ursula readies a shot from her trident. But Merman, having been resurrected by Skeletor, wounds Ursula's arm with a giant war fish. Distracted, Ursula is helpless as Skeletor destroys her trident. Admitting defeat, Ursula leaves Atlantica to the sorcerers. A New Alliance Her resources jeopardized, Ursula casts her lot with Maleficent; the faerie accepts the alliance with delight. Ursula gets her first taste of combat when the demonic Discord frees himself. Unlike many of the other villains, Ursula laughs off the threat Discord poses. Discord gives her the nasty treatment of an electric shock; he later escapes. Despite this failure, Maleficent does grant Ursula a favor: the resurrection of her beloved pets, Flotsam and Jetsam. Losing the Lamp During one of Maleficent's party's celebrating the demise of Ruber, Ursula remains diligent and alert to threats, unlike many of Maleficent's other enforcers. This awareness proves to Ursula's advantage; she catches Azula in the act of trying to steal Jafar's lamp. Though Ursula taunts Azula, the princess attacks with vitriol; the resulting explosion leaves Flotsam and Jetsam coughing, but Ursula standing proudly. Ursula fires her own blast of magic at Azula, catching the princess off guard. It does not kill her, though, and Azula responds appropriately. Summoning all her energy, she dodges the next few attacks from Ursula and shoots Ursula with lightning once the sea-witch has expended her energy. Azula snatches the lamp and escapes, much to Ursula's dismay. The Battle of the Forbidden Mountain Skeletor's forces return, this time preparing to attack the Forbidden Mountain. This time, however, Ursula is ready for them with the rest of Maleficent's forces. Evil Lyn attacks first, siccing Whiplash and Clawful onto the sea witch. Ursula uses her magic to smash the two into each other, defeating both. When Skeletor summons a massive monster, Ursula and Abis Mal join forces to kill it, with Abis Mal wounding it and Ursula delivering the final coup de gras. The two are not alone in their victory; with the help of Hades, Maleficent defeats Skeletor's forces in one final battle. Taking Matters Into Her Own Tentacles With Maleficent and Hades forging an alliance, Ursula joins with the rest of their forces on Mount Olympus. As Doctor Facilier arrives with the terrible news of Mok Sagger's rise to power, Loki's treachery, and Maleficent's apparent death, Hades looses the will to fight. Ursula, enraged at Hades refusal to intervene, takes over, claiming that is "is time that she take matters into her own tentacles!" Disney Villains War Disney Villains War Backstory At the age of the gods, the great god of the sea Poseidon wished to retire from his struggle and divided the sea into three for his three children. All the children got a piece that was equally big and equally developped as in a hope he would not get them jealous. Poseidon then handed his trident to his only son, a magic necklace to his oldest daughter and to his youngest one a pet shark that would always protect her. With the deed done, Poseidon returned to Atlantis were he gave up his god powers and lived a normal human life untill the city was destroyed during the war with the Great Evil. Ursula and Morgana however were jealous at the fact that their brother Triton was now the one elected by Zeus to fill in the gap their father had left. He did wield the trident of Poseidon and he ruled over Poseidons greatest underwater city. With his wife Athena his rule was just and prosperous. This was complete different with his sisters. They ruled viciously and powerhungry. Morgana even managed to destroy her own city in a freak accident that made Triton decide to recall his father's decision adn take over the pieces that his sisters ruled. Ursula was beyond angry when Triton removed her from her own throne and instead asked if she was willing to stay as an advisor. She hated him with every gut inside her. So she began to device a plan to dispose Triton from the throne and ascend to godhood herself. By this time Triton and Morgana were already not seeing each other eye to eye anymore and Morgana moved to the north pole where she lived embittered and full of hate of her brother and sister that she thought conspired against her. Ursula thought of a plan to attack Triton where he was most vulnerable. His own family. Triton and Athena had many kids in which Ursula saw enough potential in to trick them and endanger their family. Though she did this first in a playful way it slowly became more wicked and dangerous, but Triton didn't grow worried even though his wife warned him of what his sister did. When Ursula went with little Ariel to the surface and threw her into a net, Athena jumped after her daughter and managed to save her. She however was captured and Triton, lost by sadness and anger banished Ursula to the fringes of the sea. There Ursula once more saw Morgana. Instead ofa happy reunion of siblings, Morgana attacked Ursula who managed to evade being killed by enchanting her pet shark Undertow and escaped the fight though hearing her sister claiming revenge on her. Ursula managed however to make a new home on the fringes and made several insidious dealings with the under water folk while at the same time causing problems for Triton and his children from time to time. It was however not untill the Great War began that Ursula came to rise to power. Triton had to frequently leave the sea in order to help the gods that demanded his help to them. He became even more worried when Atlantis was destroyed and any hope his father would come back during this cataclsym was lost. Ursula utilized the chaos by showing up to the people underwater and protecting them under false pretense. In turn they came to rely more on her then on Triton. The final blow however came when The Great Evil and his forces assaulted Olympus and Triton died at his hands. With no ruler of the sea anymore the claim for power was uncontested. At first the power was handed to Triton's daughters but Ursula made short work of that. Creating several problems that she solved again the daughters were made like fools and Zeus himself removed them from their father's seat. He appointed Ursula and handed her the trident thus indirectly cursing the entire sea from there. History records that Ursula's rule was just but the truth was that she was mad with power and tortured her own people into serving her. Triton's own daughters were all executed by her with the exception of Ariel that Ursula kept around as a grim reminder to the past. Ariel was continously tortured but kept young and alive by Ursula herself. Many other creatures were drawn into the sea and the humans that tried to contest the sea for themselves were destroyed in giant storms. But Ursula's rule was destined to come to an end. In the north her sister schemed her return and on land kings and dictators gave rich awards to those that could claim the sea for man. Ursula herself however thought her fate would be different from what everyone else thought. Pirate Hunting When the first DVW begins, Ursula is confronted by Captain Hook, knows that she will make his pirate career much more difficult with the oceans still under her control. Hook shoots her in the arm with a cannon, but does not count on the trident's immense power. Growing to a giant size, Ursula tears Hook's ship apart and takes him captive, a sign to all other surface denizens of her authority. Scheming Hearing how Maleficent has gone into seclusion after the loss of her beloved pet raven, Diablo, Ursula sees the perfect opertunity to sieze Maleficent's lands for her own. Still wary of Maleficent's power, Ursula, with secret advising from a disguised Queen Narissa, seeks out a forest-dwelling Witch to do the dirty work of taking out Maleficent. Ursula's caution proves correct, as the Witch is easily slain by Maleficent and her minions. Death Before Ursula can strike again against the surface world, she is beaten to the punch by Prince John of England, who orders his most capable admiral, Ratcliffe, to slay the sea witch. Leading his flagship against Ursula, Ratcliffe is battered by a storm conjured by his adversary, losing several men. On the verge of losing his entire ship, Ratcliffe turns it just enough to ram Ursula in the stomach with the broken prow, finally killing her. The seas are once again in human hands; Captain Hook is freed from his torment. The trident, lost after Ursula's death, is claimed by her sister, Morgana. Disney Villains War 2 In the second war, Ursula was revived by the one who she tried to kill before, Maleficent. This was done on the evil faerie's part because she needed reinforcements to take down the forces of Organization XIII, led by Xemnas. Captain Hook, feeling wary of the Sea Witch because of their previous battle, urged Maleficent to reconsider, but Ursula was only happy to join Maleficent's cause if only to stab her in the back sometime later. The faerie thus sent Ursula to attack Larxene, but she was slain in the battle by a lightning bolt to the heart. Later on, Ansem the Seeker resurrected Ursula as part of a plan from Master Xehanort to send new seekers of darkness into all 3 realms and conquer them for the Great Evil's power. Ursula was thus sent to kill Larxene once more and use her soul as a powering device to send her back to the Animated Universe, to which she succeeded all too well. Once back home, Ursula allied herself with Marina Del Rey to supposedly take down potential threats to Atlantica. But little did Marina realize that Ursula was plotting behind her back to regain the trident of power and use it to conquer Atlantica once more, having the Sorceress steal it from the Evil Manta so that she could steal it back. Eventually, Emperor Sharga of the Sharkanians led an assault on Atlantica to take it over, summoning a hideous slime monster and the Evil Manta with him. Although Saleen and Marina Del Rey tried their best to repel the invaders, Atlantica was reduced to a wreck, leading Ursula to make her debut to destroy the monster and kick Sharga out of the kingdom in exchange for the throne. Marina was angered by Ursula's treachery and tried to stop her, but the Sea Witch used a magic spell to turn Marina into a King Triton-model Sea Polyp, thereby allowing her to retake the throne of Atlantica and rule the ocean in Master Xehanort's favor. Marvel and Disney Villains War vs Atuma and allience Ursula battled Attuma over control of the seas and won, but ended up getting by Jafar into Maleficent's Villain Vale alliance in the Forbidden Mountains. vs Venom 2 When the Symbiote rebounded with a new host Maleficent ordered Ursula to deal with him. Ursula used her powers and defeated the 2nd venom. Vs Baron Struker and quiting the team With Maleficent and Pete missing, Ursula, Hades, and Hook were attacked by Baron Struker and Grim Reaper. Ursula tried to use her magic from her cauldron but prove useless, and Baron Struker zapped her. With Hook and Hades down Ursula deserted her allies and the team and went back in the sea. Vs Abomination She Gathered the octopens and then was attacked by Abomination. He broke their tridents and they fled away. Ursula then zapped him out of the sea and into the air. She then came across King Triton and smiled. Later she has beat Triton and has the Trident. Death Doc Oct and Electro came to get the trident. Ursula having it was ready for them. Electro zapped her and blew her poopsies. In rage she grew and zapped Doc Ock hurting him badly. Electro zapped his power and killed Ursula. Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Villains Underwater Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Ansem's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Returned at DvND Villains: part 2 Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Hades Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Hades Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Villains war Category:CGI Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Ursula's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime War Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War